


Celebration

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi, Mamoru, and surprise indoor birthday picnics. Written for kawaiibunny3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

It’s noon on August 3rd, and it’s raining. 

 

This was not supposed to happen. It was supposed to have rained at midnight, when we’d both be inside. Instead, the picnic I planned to have with him can’t happen, and I’m stuck inside with all this food I’m trying to stop myself from eating. 

 

_Makoto even helped me with it, and I don’t want to waste it… well, I have a table inside, and there’s a pretty picnic blanket inside with bunnies on it._

_Well, maybe I can make this work inside?_

I’m placing the cake on the table when he shows up. As he sets his umbrella on the floor, I rush towards him and hug him. 

 

“Happy Birthday! I made all this for you, and I didn’t eat any of it before you came!” I exclaim, as I lead him over to the table and sit down right next to him. 

 

“…thank you, Usagi. I love you too.” he answers, as I begin to slice the cake. 


End file.
